Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Cousins/Chapter Three
The Intrepid is at impulse traveling through the nebula as Voyager flies next to the Intrepid. Admiral's log stardate 54354.4. Voyager has arrived to help us with the Kovaalans, now we have two starships and twice the firepower to take on the Kovaalan starships and I hope we can win the battle. In the observation lounge on the montior screen of the Kovaalan warship as Hoshi explains her encounters with them. They're a violate and dangerous race that is very protective of their space, and they'll do anything to keep ships out they prey upon ships that enter their nebula cloud Commander Sato says as she looks at the senior staff and Captain Chakotay, Commander Paris and Lieutenant Commander Kim. Admiral Kira looks at them. If they want a fight they will get one, they are no match for the Intrepid and Voyager says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Chakotay. Chakotay looks at him. We're still outnumbered they have 7 ships and we've got two, but we'll do our best Chakotay says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him. That wouldn't stop me or Kathryn says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. Chakotay snickers. Yeah that's true Chakotay says as he looks at him. Typhuss comes up with a plan. We have to find the source of the dampening field and destroy it so we can get the hell out of here, if we run into the Kovaalans we fight them off, we may have to destroy them if it comes to that says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. Chakotay looks at him. We'll need to run recon to search for the source of the dampening field in order to come up with an attack plan Chakotay says as he looks at the screen then turns to Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I agree says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. Tom walks up to them. And I volunteer to do it Tom says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. I'm coming with you Tom says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Voyager's main shuttlebay door opens and the Delta Flyer flies out of the bay and heads into the nebula. In the cockpit Tom is at the controls as Typhuss is at tactical. We've cleared Voyager's shields setting a course for whatever we're looking for Tom says as he inputs commands into the console. Typhuss smiles at him. You know I miss going on missions with you, Tom says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Tom looks at him. Yeah I know Tom says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him and walks down to the pilot area and sat in the chair next to Tom and pats his shoulder. Sometimes I miss you and Harry, its not the same without you says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Tom smiles at him. Yeah it's not the same without you either Typhuss Tom says as he looks at him. Then the console beeps as Typhuss goes back to the tactical console and looks at the read out. I think we found the source of the dampening field, its some kind of device says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. The Delta Flyer approaches the area seeing a device float in the nebula. Tom turns to him. Start recording and transmit to both Voyager and Intrepid Tom says as he brings the Delta Flyer to a complete stop. Typhuss works on the console. Typhuss starts recording the data then transmiting it to both Voyager and Intrepid. I'm sending the data to both Voyager and Intrepid now says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Then the shuttle jolts left and right as Typhuss looks at the tactical read out. Some kind of energy is coming from the device, I'm raising shields, Tom get us the hell out of here now says Typhuss as he looks at Tom as he works on the console. Tom works on the controls. I've got no power to the helm Tom says as he looks at the screen as he attempts to get the Delta Flyer out of there. Lights start flickering as Typhuss looks at the console read out. We are losing main power, Kira to Voyager, come in, respond says Typhuss as he works on the console. Tom looks at the console. Divert power to the main grid Tom says as he looks at the console and inputs commands into the pilot station. Typhuss attempts to do it but nothing when the tactical scanners show 5 Kovaalan warships. I can't, its not working, sensors read 5 Kovaalan warships coming right at us says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Tom looks out the window and sees the five warships approach them, and he comes up with a plan of getting out of there. I'm sending a subtronic pulse hopefully it knocks out the energy drainer that is holding us Tom says as he inputs commands into the console. Typhuss looks at him. Do it Tom says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. He presses the button. The Delta Flyer sends out the pulse and then breaks free and flies away as the five ships start firing at the shuttle, as it vanishes into the nebula and the ships break off. On the bridge of the Intrepid Commander Madden is sitting in the Captain's chair waiting to hear from the Delta Flyer when Commander Curtis looks at her console. I'm picking up the Delta Flyer she's taken some damage Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Commander Madden. He looks at her. Hail the Admiral, Intrepid to Admiral Kira sir are you all right? Commander Madden says as he looks at the viewer. On the viewer shows the inside of the Delta Flyer as Admiral Kira speaks. I'm fine, we got the data says Typhuss on the viewscreen. We got it I've sent it to Commander Torres to figure out how to destroy the device Commander Madden says as he looks at the viewer. Admiral Kira nods. Good, we will head back to Voyager, Kira out says Typhuss as he closes the channel. Commander Madden looks at Commander Sato. Let Voyager know that the Delta Flyer is returing to them Commander Madden says as he looks at her. She nods and inputs commands into the console. In the astrometrics lab Admiral Kira, Commander Madden, Commander Torres, Captain Chakotay, Commander Paris and Lieutenant Commander Kim are studying the data Typhuss looks at them. So what can you tell me about the device says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. Commander Kim looks at the console and then at the screen. It's protected by shields and it looks like a squadron of 7 Kovaalan warships Commander Kim says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss looks at him.